Kids and Candy
by Stupid computer
Summary: After a few minuets, Noah got up, picked up the phone, and threw it away; along with an assortment of blankets, toys, and children's books. The words that had broken his and Cody's heart still echoed in his head. "We're sorry but we've decided to keep the baby. We think it would be better if she lived in a traditional family."
1. Chapter 1

There was a slight hum in the air around them in that moment. Tension flowed through out the room, creating an even more uncomfortable situation. Cody's hand was squeezing the phone tightly; the young man's hands were turning a ghastly shade of white and blue. Noah was sitting next to Cody, his expression unreadable. For a single moment you could hear a pin drop, and then the silence was followed by chaos. Cody sobbed until his sobs turned into screams. Noah just sat there looking as passive as ever, not even trying to calm his husband down. Cody ran off somewhere to be alone, smashing the phone on the floor in the process of his fit. After a few minuets, Noah got up, picked up the phone, and threw it away; along with an assortment of blankets, toys, and children's books. The words that had broken his and Cody's heart still echoed in his head.

_"We're sorry but we've decided to keep the baby. We think it would be better if she lived in a traditional family."_

**_One month later_**

Noah-growing up with many siblings-was never fond of kids. Actually, correct that; he was never fond of _other_ family's kids. He found that kids in other families were spoiled, aggravating, and stupid. Noah hated little brats like that. But he didn't hate all kids. He was quite fond of his younger cousins growing up; a fact he would never admit to many others. Being the youngest in his immediate family, he found it nice to have some one look up to him for a change. He remembered one particular Christmas when his little cousin Lauran wanted a bike but her parents couldn't afford it after all the bills were paid. But somehow on Christmas morning there was a blue and purple bike leaning against the tree with no note attached. Noah worked extra shifts at the book store for months just to get her it. He convinced his brothers and sisters he spent the extra money on a new gaming system.

Bottom line, Noah loved kids as long as they didn't scream at you because you got them the iPod instead of an iPhone 4s. When Izzy and Eva asked about what happened with the adoption, Noah just shrugged and said that it just wasn't meant to be. No big deal. Noah was an excellent liar. It wouldn't be as bad if this was the first time this happened, but this wasn't the first time. It was the fifth. Each with the same argument.

_"We want our child to grow up in a traditional family."_

Bullshit. That's what that was. If people wanted traditional families they shouldn't have forgotten the damn condom. Still, life goes on. Noah still gets up, goes to work, gets paid, and goes home. He can still maintain a sort of common ground. It was Cody he worried about. Cody was an awkward, only child who though any type of little kid-be it kind, rude, smart, or stupid-was a gem. He had managed to hold together with the other rejections but this was the straw that broke the camels back.

Noah sighed as he pulled into the driveway of their small town house. Though a man of few human emotions, he hated to see Cody this upset. Cody seemed to be on the road to self destruction and Noah had no way to help him. Unlocking to door to the town house, he was engulfed by darkness. Only a dim lamp was on; it seemed that that same lamp was all the light Cody could take now of days.

His thoughts going to Cody, Noah saw him asleep on the love seat covered in candy wrappers and grease. Sloppy. That's what Cody had become. He had never been the cleanest of people but he had never been sloppy. Noah ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. He went over to Cody and picked the smaller boy up with more effort than it should have been. Honestly, Cody wasn't really the 'smaller boy' he had been. Comfort food had taken its toll as could be seen clearly on Cody's waist. It wasn't to terribly much, he wasn't fat. But he was gaining a certain element of chubbiness to his figure. Noah never complained or mentioned it to him though. He thought that a few extra pounds could be understandable.

'Soon though,' Noah though, 'it isn't just going to be a few extra pounds.'

Noah really had no room to complain though. What Cody had gained he seemed to have lost. The book worms eyes had sunk in slightly and his ribs were more prominent than they should have been. Setting Cody down on their bed; Noah though of all the things that had changed between him and Cody.

Cody never smiled or laughed. He didn't stay up passed midnight playing video games with Noah anymore. Cody never dragged Noah to stupid zoos or restaurants any more. He didn't even kiss him good bye in the mornings. Noah used to think that having Cody kiss him before he left for work or having him come by in the afternoon with his lunch and sitting on his lap in front of his coworkers was embarrassing and a little annoying. Now he would do anything for the doe eyed boy to do it again.

Noah laid down beside Cody, wrapping his arms around his husbands middle. Cody's old pants still fit, but Noah could tell just brushing his stomach that they were getting too snug. Just like his were getting too loose. It was a good thing Noah was no where near a mirror; the reflection he would see back would be utterly pathetic.

"Cody," He whispered, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

Cody made a little sound in his sleep that was somewhere between a grunt and a yawn. Noah gave a sad smile before closing his eyes and going to sleep with his arms still protectively around Cody, as if that alone could keep the poor boy away from harm forever.

**This is just chapter one. It might be a little OOC but I'll work on that. And I know I shouldn't really have to clarify this but I'm going to do it anyway 'cause I'm super paranoid-No this is not a WG kink. I'm just writing how I think the characters would react in a time of stress. No offence if WG is your thing, I don't really judge or care. So pleas Read and Review. (Favs are nice but reviews are nicer!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Noah woke up the next morning with a small pain in his arm. Cody had rolled over during the middle of the night and was now sleeping on Noah's hand, sending pin needles up his entire arm. Noah carefully moved his hand from under Cody and went into the small kitchen to get breakfast. It was a slightly cloudy Saturday, mist had already settled around outside, promising rain later in the afternoon. Noah sighed; glad he was taking a day off today. Fixing himself an extra strong cup of coffee, he wondered what he would do for the rest of the day. It would be easy enough just to sit around and be lazy-something Noah was very good at doing. But then he though of Cody. The brunette was still curled up in bed, breathing lightly and letting out a loud snore every so often.

Dumping the rest of his coffee into the sink, Noah walked back into the bedroom. He lightly shook Cody for a minute, and then after that didn't work he shook him a little less lightly.

"Newh..gr awry. I'mph slephy." Cody mumble in response to the shaking.

"Care to speak English?"

"Noah, go away. I'm sleepy. Better?" Cody sat up straight to give Noah an irritated look.

"Yes, though a little less attitude would be highly appreciated. Now get up and get dressed. We're going to be leaving soon." Noah had already started to change cloths as he said this.

"No, Noah. I don't feel too good. I think I'm sick. You can just go." Cody rolled over in bed and covered himself up with the blanket.

'You never feel good anymore, Cody. Can't you tell I'm just trying to help your sorry ass out?' Noah thought with a mixture of annoyance and pity.

Noah was fed up with Cody. One month was just too much. He wanted _his_ Cody back. The fun, bubbly, endearingly annoying boy. Not this depressed, junk food, stranger who shared Noah's house. Noah truly felt sad for Cody and considering his record for pity and concern, that was saying a lot. Damn it he would make Cody happy if he had to dress up as a clown and sing show tunes…ok maybe he didn't love Cody that much-no, this wasn't a time for sarcasm. If doing that would make Cody even giggle he would go to the costume store right now.

With that in mind, Noah draped Cody over his shoulder and walked to the closet with him, which wasn't an easy task considering Noah's muscle mass.

"Noah! Put me down! I told you I'm not feeling well."

"Listen honey, you're going to stand up and get dressed even if I have to do it myself!"

Cody blushed at his remark. Noah was glad that he could still make him blush. The boy was just so easy to tease sometimes.

"Fine. I'll get dressed. Where are we even going?" Cody asked, stripping of his shirt. Even with his slight weigh gain Noah would still see the slim curve of Cody's hips that was only slightly less defined.

"The mall." Noah said, still eyeing him as he slipped on baggy jeans and a big t-shirt.

"Why the mall?"

"Because, I think we need to do a little clothes shopping."

"Noah, you hate shopping for clothes." Cody replied, giving Noah a strange look.

"I said 'need' not 'want'. Come on Cody, it'll be good for you to get out of the house for a while. You haven't been out of the house for nearly a month! Not since-"Noah broke off at the look on Cody's face.

Noah knew he had gone a little far. He was acting like Cody didn't know what he was doing to himself. He was talking to Cody like he was still a kid. Cody was a grow man now. Noah was cursing his mouth when Cody grabbed his arm; a little to roughly.

"Come on. Let's go to the mall. Maybe they're selling cotton candy." Cody managed a small smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes but it was a start. Noah followed him out the door, hoping that the day would go well.

XXXX

_The two teens were walking passed endless shops and bumping into other mall goers. One would make a comment about the people around them every now and then; either earning himself a laugh or a fake scolding. The smaller of the two kept trying to grab the other's hand, only to have him shift away slightly and awkwardly._

_"Noah, come on! Just hold my hand, please? It's cold." Cody whined to his date._

_"And come off as a whore? Please honey, I don't just give people my hands willy nilly." Noah said, his voice dripping with his normal amount of sarcasm. _

_"Nooooaaaah. Come on. It's a date. It's not like I'm asking you to wear handcuffs and get on the bed!"_

_"Now that I actually wouldn't mind." Noah smirked at Cody's blush and slid his hand around Cody's waist._

_"Ffffaaagggoots!" Some boy yelled at the two from a far, getting high fives from his friends around him._

_"You didn't seem to mind that too much last nigh." Noah replied, not missing a beat or looking up at the rude boy._

_The boy stuttered badly as his 'friends' kept on telling him he got owned by a fruity. You never wanted to insult someone who was known for his sarcasm. It was now Cody who was backing away from Noah; the young teen was still not used to the hateful comments. Noah, noticing Cody's worried face, decided to do something to cheer him up. Noah would be the first to admit that Cody was making the cynic go soft. _

_"Wait right here for a minuet, 'fruity'." Noah sat Cody down on a mall bench as he walked off to the food court. _

_Cody wasn't good a waiting and was fidgety within a few moments of Noah being gone. He played on his phone a little and tried not to attract attention to himself-scared that people saw the scene that took place a few minuets ago. He was about to get up and look for Noah when he saw him walking towards him again, with something pink and blue in his hand._

_"Here." He held out the cotton candy to the sugar obsessed teen. Cody smiled at Noah and then made a greedy reach for the fluffy treat._

_"Mphank youmf, Newfa!" Cody said with cotton candy slowly dissolving in his mouth._

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
